


singing

by unnagi



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Past Tense, oH first person, sappy af, they're all teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnagi/pseuds/unnagi
Summary: The plane is about to land, and Kaminaga thinks about a transfer student he knew during the last year of junior high.





	singing

**Author's Note:**

> ...i wrote this for something that ended up turning into friday candids, when it was a way more normal fic lololol ah....so, i think i repeated a few sentences, but i cant remember which because i...refuse to reread the fics i've already posted and drown in embarrassment, hahahaha

0

From the airplane window, the city looks like an organism who sleeps during the day. The sight below is only too familiar: an array of lights, pulsing across the streets like blood flowing through veins, and warmth spreading from the horizon to a grey, grainy sky.

 

The cabin is full and dimly lit. I keep my eyes on the glass as the plane descends. Inevitably, the deep rumbling of the engine takes me back to fifteen years ago…the restless waves of an ocean that rose during the night. We were around the same height back then, and he had a lovely laugh, one that he seemed to only make for me.

 

For a second, I lose track of the destination. I check the boarding pass again. _Right._

 

Even now, I can remember what Miyoshi said by the sea.

 

 

0.1

He spoke with a delicate voice, and formed the smallest smile with a curl of his lips. This kind of smile that burned into me and left a deep impression. I was absolutely sure that no one else could make an expression that encompassed so much and so little. I watched him over and over again.

 

Talking to Miyoshi used to give me a feeling of polarity. _Where are you from? What kind of music do you like? What do your parents do?_ I knew none of that. I didn’t know anything about him, except that he was struggling with something too. I felt unmeasurably closer to him as a result, but we were also worlds apart.

 

He was probably struggling with the world. “An ideal way in which things operated” as he put it. _Whatever,_ I used to think. He was concerning himself with something so vast and unpredictable as people, but I enjoyed listening to him. His voice alone made me believe in a distant utopia. One as beautiful as himself.

 

 

0.2

The Canon AE-1 was an iconic film camera back in the seventies, topping a million in sales. Most of them came with a silver finish, but some were completely black. One such model ended up in my uncle’s hands. I found it when we cleaned the apartment after the new year, along with a prime lens and two canisters of expired film. The camera was worn out in some places, and the shutter speed dial was stained in brown.

 

I used the second roll of film in the middle of summer, by the sea. It was the time for an obligatory school camp that nobody wanted. _Only two nights_. I had convinced Miyoshi to stay in a tent (with three others) instead of a room. At night, the sounds of the ocean lingered closely to our ears as we drifted to sleep. The feeling of an elemental calmness rested in our hearts…

 

Was I really thinking about that at the time? No way. I was thinking about Miyoshi. Right next to me, in a tent the size of a shoebox. The wind and waves roamed over his quiet breathing. An invisible tension existed between our bodies.

 

I stayed up for what felt like hours, growing restless. Opening my eyes and closing them made no difference to the darkness in front of me. Being as quiet as possible, I got up, put on my socks and unzipped the exit. I grabbed a windbreaker and got out of the tent. Before reaching a far enough distance from the rest, I took slow steps on the wet grass, following the moon. The night sky glistened. Directly above me was a milky cluster of stars.

 

There was a steep climb down to the beach, but the tide had risen over the sand. I sat down on the edge of a rock, being as close to the water as possible.

 

“You’re going to fall in.” A flashlight shone over me. I turned around and saw a bright light. Nothing else. 

 

“Miyoshi! How did you even follow me?” I spoke with a sleepy voice. He had followed me, soundlessly like a cat.

 

“Come up here. If you don’t fall, you’ll be soaked in seawater.” He sat on a rock above, and moved the flashlight to show a path from my spot to his.

 

“I don’t mind, I like being close to the ocean.” I waved back dismissively.

 

“…” He signed, and slowly climbed down to where I was. I didn’t expect that.

 

“…you wanna get wet with me too?”

 

Naturally, he ignored me.

 

“Kaminaga. You didn’t ask any questions when I first came…but it was driving you crazy, right? Despite that, you talked to me like we already knew each other. For that…I’m very grateful.” He began to talk in a quiet voice. The waves rose and fell just below us, and sunlight barely peeked from behind the horizon. The purple sky was filled with stars, and I had no idea which was better: the lights of a living city or the glimmer of the past. “Are you even listening to me?”

 

“Of course I am.” I quickly answered.

 

“…well, there isn’t much to know about me. My parents live far away. I went to this school on a full scholarship, and I’m living with a teacher, Yuuki-san. That’s all.”

 

“That old man?”

 

He chuckled. “Do you know what he teaches?”

 

“…he looks like a politics guy.”

 

“Singing.”

 

“No way…!” I bursted into laughter.

 

“He practices sometimes, in his room. I don’t think he’s half bad.” He turned on the flashlight again and let it face the ocean.

 

“Well, are you…happy with how things are right now?” I asked out of the blue.

 

He said nothing for a while. I could see him a little better, and he had worn a placid expression, unlike the ocean. “I don’t know how long this is going to last.” He turned off the flashlight. “Things can change just like that, and make all the difference. Kaminaga, we’re unlike the others. You could tell from the start, right? I don’t know if that’s good or bad. I don’t know what I’ll become in ten years, or even five. I don’t know if you’ll still feel the same about that person as you do for me, right now. Please promise me one thing: don’t forget about who am I and who you are as of this moment.”

 

“...sure. I’ll remember us. Always.”

 

 _But are you happy?_ He never answered my question, so I threw some pebbles into the water. A huge wave would crash in front of us, every once in a while. Tiny droplets of water splashed onto our faces.

 

The next day, I took a shot of him by the sand. The tide had fallen again.

 

“Just one.” He said.

 

“Just one? The camera doesn’t listen to you.”

 

He rolled his eyes and walked over to me. “Why do you like this thing so much?” He asked, observing the camera in my hands.

 

 

0.3

On the second night, it was the same deal. Silently walking to the beach, as far from everyone else as possible. We walked together that time, and picked a spot in front of the sea to sit on.

 

“Can I kiss you now?” I asked, looking at the sky.

 

He let out a soft breath. “You’re too blunt and casual about this.”

 

“Don’t you wanna kiss me too?”

 

“Will it be first your first time?”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“…me too.”

 

So I went for it, and missed. “A little to your left,” he said with an amused tone.

 

“It’s pretty dark, you know? How about y-“ He kissed me right on my lips, only for a moment.

 

“I think I’m better at this.”

 

“No way.” I kissed him back.

 

We tried and practiced all kinds of kissing as the sea rose. Enough to make me forget about the passing of time.

 

 

0.4

His hair flowed with the gentle wind, a subtle gleam flickered on his lips and downcast eyes. Behind him: the sea, and a warm sky. It was a photo that I never showed anyone, because it revealed too much about the photographer. The ocean might swallow all of my love, but before that…I wanted to be sure that such a moment existed between us. Miyoshi had felt the same towards me. I was absolutely sure.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :ooo
> 
> the point of this...is that all pairings deserve a bonding moment by the sea when they're still young!! >_< i think i already wrote one for hatajitsu..hehehe, i think


End file.
